


116: “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [116]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	116: “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”

**116: “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”**

* * *

"Peter go to your room." Tony ordered the moment the group stepped into Stark Tower.

"But-"

"Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers-Barnes, go to your room right now or I swear you will be grounded until you can withdraw from your 401K without penalty."

Peter groaned loudly before stomping off towards his room muttering how unfair life was underneath his breath. Just as the teen disappeared and the sound of doors slamming reached his ears, Tony remembered something.

"Jarvis."

"Yes sir."

"Place Peter on code 4 lock down."

"Yes sir right away."

"What's code 4 lock down?" Bucky asked quieted from his position on the couch.

"Code 4 lockdown is full inability of usage of anything electronics such as iPhones, iPads, airpods, iPods, TV's, Xbox etc including a seventy-hour hour block from Harry Obsorn and Wade Wilson aka Deadpool aka 'Dope Ass Fresh Prince'.

"Now let's talk about why I got a call from Peter's school telling not only did my son-" "Our son." Steve sneaked in. "Now's is not the time Steven. As I was saying, not only did my son get into fight but so did his fathers. Are you two twelve, why in the world would you think it's okay to fight at Peter's school with him!"

"We didn't fight, angel. We just made it an even playing field." Bucky said. "Beside those kids were assholes."

"It was a group of little jerks and we didn't want Peter getting hurt." Steve added quietly.

"Oh shut up boy scout. The principal told me that all the witnesses said you and boy wonder, over here swung at the parents of the boys Peter was arguing with first. God. Why did I marry you? Why did I marry either of you?"

"It took a lot of convincing."

"An bribes."


End file.
